Red Dawn and Red Blood
by MrsScarlet Akatsuki
Summary: It's SASK again! I know I already did an Akatsuki and Creepypasta crossover, but I wanted to do a fanfic on how both groups met. There's horror, family, romance and humor in it. Rated M due to violence, perverting talk, language, and disturbing scenes and images. I still have my OCs in it!
1. Prolouge

Ninjas and Killers

**Disclaimer: In my last story, I said I was going to do part two of my sleepover crossover with the Akatsuki and Creepypasta characters but I decided to do a story with an actual storyline. So I hope you enjoy this fan-fic and please review. Thank you!**

Prologue

Jeff the Killer climbed the skinny leafless tree shivering as the cold winter air blew against his pale face. He sat at the highest branch looking in the large window that led to a bedroom. _There she was!_ Jeff thought. Lying on top of her bed texting was Senika Saki, Jeff's last victim for the night. He watched as Sen turned off her lamp and snuggles in her luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets then snoozes off to dreamland. Jeff waited for a few minutes before carefully opening the window and silently climbing in the darkness of Sen's bedroom. Jeff watched the girl sleep. _So beautiful_, Jeff heard a voice in his head say. _Too bad she'll die tonight. _Then he waited.

Sen's eyes flew open with fear. _That was the worst nightmare I ever had! _She shouted in her head. Sen tried to go back to sleep but had a feeling someone was watching her. She slowly turned her whole body around then found the most terrifying sight she has ever seen. A young man with long raven hair, a cut in smile that reveals his teeth and wide eyes was sitting on her lamp stand staring back at her.

"Go to sleep." He whispered then lounged at Sen with a butcher knife in his hand. Immediately, Sen moved from her bed and on the floor then grabbed a kunai from her desktop then tackled the man on to the floor. Both Sen and the man rolled around the black rug until Sen caught him in a headlock position with the kunai held at his throat.

"Alright, I want answers! Who are you?" Sen demanded.

"Damn, you fight pretty well." The man said.

"I asked you a question. Who are you?" Sen still held the knife at his neck tempted to cut it open.

"Seriously, you don't know who I am?" The man managed to get Sen off of him then stood. "Do you have a computer or a laptop or anything?" Sen pointed at her desk where her silver apple laptop was. The man opened it then typed rapidly as if he was in a hurry. "There." He gestured Sen to come over.

"You're Jeff the Killer." She said. "I never knew that."

"What," Jeff exclaimed, "I'm famous across the country of Riverbridge how could you not know me?!" He groaned loudly. Sen raised an eyebrow then laughed. "What's so funny?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry, it's the fact that you just tried to kill me and every minute after." Sen laughed some more. Jeff looked at her then made his way to the window. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go home, I'm done for tonight." Jeff said as he was climbing out of the window and on to the branches of the skinny leafless tree.

"Wait!" Sen called out," How did you even get up here?"

"I climbed."

"Oh." She watched Jeff get down from the tree then walk away into the dark forest. "Well that was awkward." Sen thought out loud. The girl got back in her bed then closed her eyes once again not even aware of another person sitting in the corner of her room smiling. "Jeff, you asshole." The figure said then disappeared.

**Liked it? Please review I'll put more chapters up very soon!**


	2. Campout

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark and stormy night. The lights of the akatsuki base were out so everything was pitching black. Luckily, the akatsuki had supply of flashlights some members were scared to sleep by themselves so the leader had an idea of having a campout in the living room. It felt like an actual camp with the flashlights arranged in a circular shape stacked on top of each other forming a silhouette of a campfire, tents surrounding the flashlights, each member had a sleeping bag with them, and the gang snacked on popcorn, smore's, soda, pizza, and chocolate-covered strawberries. To make this campout in the living room seem more realistic, Pain had the idea of telling horror stories.

"Okay," Pain started, "there are some rules while telling a scary story." Everybody except Konan and Itachi groaned. "Rule #1; you have to tell a story that is truly terrifying. Rule #2; whoever holds this torch can speak." Pain holds up one of Tobi's toy torches and waves it back and forth.

"Rule #3; you cannot repeat a story that someone already told then that just ruins the thrill and excitement. And rule #4; if you can't think of a story, make something up. Okay is everybody clear?" All members nodded their heads. "So who would like to go first?" Pain stuck out the torch to see if anybody will take it. Then Hidan raised his hand. "Alright Hidan, take it away."

"I got something that will make you all shit your pants." Hidan announced proudly as he held the fake torch. "This story is about a pizzeria place that brings joy to the children when the sun is up, but at night it's a place of horror."

Some of the other members were already interested, and some not so much, yet. Hidan continued.

"Jacob was a young man looking for a job to support his family, then he came across this news article that said _Help wanted at Freddy's. Night shift from 12am to 6am. _Jacob knew he had to accept it. So he called the number. Immediately, the manger hired him. Jacob did not know why but was happy. Until the very first night, Jacob settled in his new office when the phone rang, before Jacob could answer it; it went straight to voice mail. _Hey Jacob it's me Allen, um I just want to give you some advice about your first night here at Freddy's. Listen up, things might seem weird around here, it's not my opinion, every guard we had that were still alive quit after the first night, do I blame them? No. The animals here can be very… strange especially at night since their on some sort of free roaming mode or something. Anyway they might not recognize you without your costume on so they tend to… kill anybody that's still at the pizzeria after hours. And the animals do get very annoyed, do I blame them too? I mean, if I was stuck singing the same song to kids for twenty-years, I'd be a little crazy too. Anyway, if they do see you after hours they will forcibly stuff you in a giant Freddy bear, now it would be nice if the Freddy bear wasn't filled with wires and other electronic devices. We also tend to have low energy at night so the doors at you side please keep them open or else we'll lose power, and trust me, it's a lot better to close those doors only when necessary than when the lights go out and you can't see anything so just to save energy, close those doors only when necessary, hopefully, you'll come along to what I mean, and one more thing, keep constantly checking all of the security cameras. I hope you got this message and good luck. _

That's when Jacob heard music from outside the office. It sounded like a lullaby, usually the music would come from the mechanical animals, but the electricity in the stage room should have been off. As for pirate cove, it should have been out of order. So Jacob checked the all the cameras and noticed that one of the animals was missing from the stage. Jacob's heart pounded rapidly as he searched through the cameras then found Bonnie the bunny by the tables. _How did it get there? _Jacob thought. He looked back at the camera that showed the stage and noticed the Chica the duck was missing too! Jacob became even more terrified because the duck was staring at the camera almost as if Chica's looking right at Jacob. Then the strange music played again but this time sounded closer, Jacob checked the camera that led to pirate cove, what Jacob saw made his whole body froze. There peeking out of the door way was a pair of terrifying looking eyes. The music keep playing, it sounded even closer as if it was down the hall. _Are these animals trying to get to me?_ Jacob whispered to himself. He checked the cameras one more time then saw a silhouette of Bonnie the bunny in a hallway. Jacob realized the bunny was getting closer! He became more and more scared of the fact that these mechanical animals are going to stuff him in a giant Freddy suit with wires and electronic devices. Fearing for his own safety, he closed the big metal doors then paced back and forth shaking within every step. He did so for about an hour then all of the lights went out.

The doors were somehow open all the way then the same tune played, this time, the sound was just outside. Jacob froze when green lights that took shape of eyes glowed in the darkness of the office doorways. Then everything stopped followed by an earsplitting screech from Freddy the teddy bear himself. The next morning, the employee's arrived at the pizzeria finding one of the Freddy suits sitting in the costume room with blood drooping out of its face.

Hidan opened eyes and saw half of the members hiding underneath their sleeping bags.

"That was pretty horrifying Hidan." Pain said hiding behind Konan who was hiding her face behind her hand.

"Damn it Hidan," Sen pouted,"You took a good one." Sen crossed her arms. Strangely out of nowhere, the front door rings. Pain got up from the group circle to see who it was. He opened the door, nobody was there.

"Damn kids!" He muttered under his breath then closed the door. Unfortunately, Pain didn't notice a tall man wearing a dark suit was standing and watching him.


	3. Pranking

**Disclaimer! I know chapter 1 sucked but I'll make sure the story gets better so here's chapter 2, where the Creepypastas make their appearance! **

**Chapter 2**

On that same dark and stormy night at the Slender Manor, the Creepypastas had their own campout in the living room with popcorn, smore's, pizza, cheesecake, brownies, kidneys, and ice cream. Instead of telling scary stories, the group decided to make prank calls!

"Who should we call first?" Jane asked the gang.

"How about that one guy at that corner store," Masky suggested, "He's pretty stupid."

"Nah, he's too easy." Jeff said, "Besides, we already know him."

"Maybe this number," Ben held out his palm which a phone was written on.

"Okay then." Jane grabs her cell then dials the number. Tone goes off until someone on the other line picks up.

_Hello?_ called a man's voice. Jane gives the phone to Eyeless Jack.

"Hello sir," EJ exclaimed with a fake British accent. "I'm looking for a man, first name Huge last name Jazz."

_Huge Jazz,_ The man questioned, _what kind of a fucking name is Huge Jazz?! You better not be fucking with me!_

"Oh no sir, I just need to know if he's where you're at." EJ tried to contain his laughter.

_Hang on,_ the man voice trailed off as if he was he was talking to some other people in the back ground. _Does anybody know a Huge Jazz? _

_Huge Jazz? _Said another male voice in the background. Then laughter occurred.

_Listen here you motherfucker! _The man shouted into the phone, Then EJ hung up before the man said anything else, and then the group laughed.

"That was funny as hell!" Ben said.

"I loved the fake accent." Clockwork added.

"How did you come up with that name?" Laughing Jack asked.

"I got that from Bart Simpson." EJ explained.

"We should do another call." Nina said.

"I want to do this one." Clockwork took the phone from EJ then dials a different number.

_Hello, un? _Said a voice from the other line. This time it sounded like a younger man's.

"G'day mate!" Clockwork spoke in a fake Australian accent.

_Um, hi un_.

_ "_Would you like to hear about our new product "Cream Shoes" which a very popular thing in… Canada, yeah, Canada!"

_Uh, I'm guessing they're shoes made out of cream, un._

"Ice cream to be exact!"

_Cool! I want a pair! _

"Awesome mate! Call back within five minutes to get an expressed delivery." As soon as Clockwork hung up, the room burst into laughter.

"What an idiot!" Laughing Jill exclaimed.

"T-That w-was a-awesome." Hoodie said.

Just then, Slenderman came in with a wet umbrella and soaked form head to toe. Immediately, Clockwork quickly threw the phone on the couch then sits on her hands.

"Hello children," Slenderman greeted, "what are you all doing?"

"Campout in the living room!" Sally said.

"I see, have you all been good children?" Slenderman asked.

"Yes Slenderman." All the teens replied in unison.

"Good." Then the phone rang. Slenderman grabs the phone from the couch then answers. "Hello… Uh, please hold." Slenderman puts the phone down then looks at the youngsters. "Have you been making prank calls again because some dude's asking for "Cream Shoes"?"

Then the entire living room bursts with laughter.

**Sorry! That's all I have for chapter 2! More will be coming soon!**


	4. Picnic

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the late update here's chapter 3!**

Pain and the akatsuki took the following Saturday off, so Sen suggested the gang could go to Passion Park for a get-together picnic. But, it took the gang two hours just to leave the hideout because the members were having… difficulty with packing… well let's just say the hideout (which was actually Sen's big mansion) turn into a war zone.

"Where's my underwear?!"

"Tobi, give me my clay back, un!"

"I lost my teddy bear!"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm praying here!"

Yes, a lot goes down at the akatsuki base and not just when the members are going out. Anyway back on topic, eventually, the members packed the picnic baskets, the blankets, the pillows, water guns, and a cooler. At least the gang managed to fit everything and everyone into Sen's gray twelve-seated van.

"Does everybody have their seatbelts on?" Sen always asks before starting the car. All the members either murmured "yes" or nodded their heads. "Cool." Sen said then started the car. Road trips with the akatsuki are always a big fat pain the neck! At least for Sen, for she kept getting distracted by Tobi because he kept kicking the back of her seat. And Hidan and Deidara were not making things any better with their constant screaming and fighting. Itachi was singing off-key to Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" while Kisame and Kakuzu had their eyes glued to their D.S.'s. As for Zetsu, thank god he was sleeping, with earmuffs, Pain was telling everybody to stop their constant bickering, Orochimaru was… sleeping too, or at least that's what it looks like. Nagato his headphones in, and Konan is the only one who was just as irritated as Sen was.

"This whole picnic thing was a really bad idea." Konan said to Sen.

"I figured that." Sen muttered.

Finally, the akatsuki group arrived at Passion Park, only to find the place was half full. Quickly, the gang found a nice spot under a lemon tree, and set their picnic scenery and sports equipment.

"Who wants lunch?" Pain announced as he opened the large picnic basket. "Whoa, the girls really outdid themselves!" Inside were twelve bottles of lemonade, turkey, tuna, and egg salad sandwiches, apples, peaches, watermelon, strawberries, cupcakes, cups, and plates. Yeah, it all looks very yummy! Everybody dug in because they were so hungry. And for once everybody was in a really good mood, all except for Hidan who was probably still thinking about those prank calls he fell for. Gullible Hidan.

"Seriously Hidan," Sasori said noticing Hidan's expression, "it's just a prank call, get over it."

"I still can't believe I fell for fucking "Huge Jazz"." Hidan pouted. Then Deidara, Kisame, Tobi laughed.

"I still think it's funny." Itachi muttered. Then out of nowhere, a shiny red ball hits Itachi in the head causing him to choke on his tuna sandwich.

"He's choking! Heimlich Maneuver!" Sen shouted. She rushed over to Itachi then from behind; she wrapped her arms around his stomach then starts pumping, hard.

"Um… Sen," Zetsu started, "I think you're too rough on him."

"Quiet Zetsu!" Sen snapped as she continued the maneuver, until Itachi hacked up a chewed up piece of tuna on Kisame's face.

"Oh god that is disgusting!" Kisame exclaimed as he wiped off the tuna with a napkin.

"You all right Itachi?" Kakuzu asked Itachi.

"I was until Sen tried to squish my stomach." Itachi replied.

"I was trying to save you from turning purple." Sen protested as she walked towards the red ball that hit Itachi. She picked up the red ball then felt a tug on her leg. Sen looked down to see an adorable little girl with big bright green eyes, long brown hair, wearing a pink dress and white socks.

"Sorry, I think that's my ball." The little girl said. Sen was too distracted by the child's adorableness.

"I'm sorry, you're so cute!" Sen squealed. Then, gently, Sen lifted the little girl so she's face to face with Sen.

"I have never seen a kid as adorable as you before!" Sen hugged the child, which is weird because, she doesn't know who this little girl is. Finally, Sen released the child and put back on the ground. "I know it's weird that I'm hugging a random kid, but, I let my emotions get the best of me." Sen said as she handed the little girl her red ball. "Stay safe."

"Thank you." The girl said with a smile then ran to the playground. Sen walked back to the picnic area where the akatsuki was.

"Do you hug random little girls like that all the time?" Deidara asked Sen.

"That girl was the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Sen exclaimed.

"Creepy." Orochimaru said in a sing-song voice.

"You're the one to talk." Sen muttered under her breath as she sat down in between Hidan and Konan.

No one was aware of the little girl hiding behind the lemon tree listening to their conversation.

"They're funny people." The little girl whispered.

"Sally!" The little girl heard her named being called. She ran from the lemon tree towards an older girl in head-to-toe black.

"What were you doing Sally?" The older girl asked.

"Nothing." Sally responded.

The older girl smiled, "Come on, the others are waiting for us." The older took Sally's hand then the both of them walked out of Passion Park.

**Please review and I'll update the next chapter very soon!**


	5. Unexpected Morning

**Disclaimer: I know this story is taking a long time but I'm going as fast as I can, I had a few difficulties going on in my life, so here's chapter four!**

**Chapter 4**

It was unusually a quiet morning at the Slender Manor. Maybe because Killer Katie was the only one awake this early (like 7:30 am), only because she couldn't sleep due to her tragic nightmares, or weird and random dreams she doesn't want to fall back to sleep into. Anyway, Katie slowly and quietly climbed out of her bed trying to not wake her roommate and best friend, Nina the killer. Katie grabbed her favorite purple jacket, then slowly tip-toed through the silent halls of the manor. She reached the bottom of the staircase then silently walked out the front door. Outside, it was nice, the birds were chirping, the sun was halfway through the sky. Katie sniffed the fresh morning air as she walked along the multicolored stone walkway in front of the crème colored mansion that led to the golden gates right in front of the forest. Katie grabbed a silver handle on the gate then pushed it open. The shy killer threw her hood on, which had cat ears at the top of her head, and closed the golden gate behind her.

Inside the Slender Manor, Nina took off her sleeping mask finding Katie's bed was empty. Panic waved through her body as she quickly got dressed and ran out the room bumping into Splendorman. "Good morning Nina!" Splendy greeted in his usual cheery voice.

"Hi Splendy, have you seen Katie?" Nina spat out in a split two seconds.

"Katie's probably out doing one of her morning walks again." Splendorman replied. Nina sighed in relief. She should know this by now, Katie loves taking a good stroll in the Slender Forest before breakfast. Nina walked down the marble staircase and into the living room which was occupied by the other Creepypastas. Ben, Eyeless Jack, and Jeff were sitting on the floor playing a videogame; Jane, Laughing Jill, Sally, and Ticci Toby were coloring in coloring books; Clockwork was talking to Laughing Jack about whatever topic it was, Masky and Hoodie were both sitting on the couch with Smile dog on their laps, sleeping, and there was no sign on the Slender brothers. _Family,_ Nina thought as she took a seat next to Masky on the couch, being careful of Smile dog's tail. "Hi guys." Nina said.

"Good morning Nina." Masky said. "Where's Katie?" The mention of his girlfriend's name made Hoodie turn his head towards Masky and Nina.

"She's out walking in the forest, like she does every morning." Nina answered.

Katie calmly observed the trees as she strolled along the narrow pathway in the middle of the forest until she came into a fork in the road. _Oh no, _Katie thought, _which way do I go? _Katie bounced her eyes from one path to the next, and then she noticed how the second path had an arrow-shaped sign with a red cloud printed on it pointing down towards the ground. _Maybe I could go this way! _Katie went into the direction which the red cloud sign was pointing. As she walked, the path grew narrower and the farther she walked, the more gravel there was. Then, Katie came along a large open grassy plain surrounded by trees. She was about to take another step when she spotted two people dressed in black cloaks printed with red clouds, stepped out of the trees into the grass. One was a man who had red hair and the other, from a far distant, looked like a woman with long blonde hair. Immediately, Katie hid behind a nearby tree.

"Honestly, I hate doing these morning perimeter checks, un." The blonde, Katie corrected herself when she heard their voice, the man said. _He sounds like the guy Clockwork called last week. Weird, what's he doing here? _

"Me, too Deidara, but its leader's orders." The redheaded man said. "Besides there could be hideous beasts out there."

"I wouldn't say beasts." The blonde man replied.

Katie noticed how the two men were getting closer in her direction. She hid behind a bush. Now the men were standing right in front of Katie without noticing her.

"Do you think it's true?" The blonde man, Deidara, asked the redhead.

"What?" The redhead replied.

"About what Kakuzu said last night."

"You mean those "Creepy Noodles."?"

"It's "Creepypasta", and yes."

"Well, I don't know, they sound fake to me."

_We are not fake, for your information!_ Katie shouted in her head. She nearly lost her balance, for crouching down for a long time, which caused her to snap a twig with her right foot. _Snap!_ The sound was loud enough for the two men to turn towards the bush where Katie was hiding. The redheaded man started to walk closer.

"Careful Sasori, it could be a wild animal." Deidara warned.

"Relax, I got this." Sasori approached the bush then put his hand through the leaves. Katie tried to move back but fell on her rear. Sasori continued reaching between the leaves and then…

"I wonder what's taking Katie so long." Nina asked as she was finishing her breakfast.

"Maybe she got caught up in watching the koi fish again." Eyeless Jack said cleaning up his spot.

"But she's at least twenty minutes late!" Nina glanced at the clock behind her. "It's unlikely for her." Nina stacked her plates then put them in the sink. "I'm going to go look for her." Nina headed out the kitchen towards the front door.

"Be careful!" Eyeless Jack called out. Nina was about to put her hand on the door knob when Katie bursts inside running into Nina knocking the both of them down.

"Ow!" Nina exclaimed, "Katie, where have you been?"

"T-T-There w-were s-s-s-six g-g-guys c-c-chasing m-me, s-s-so I-I-I c-c-came h-h-here a-as f-f-fast a-as I-I-I c-c-c-could!" Katie blurted out rapidly.

"Katie calm down I can't understand a word you're saying." Then, Nina noticed how Katie's jacket was torn showing her skin, which had wounds where the torn cloth were, she had sweat and blood dripping down her forehead, more wounds were visible on her legs, and her skin was cold, as if Katie just dipped her entire body in cold water.

"Oh my Zalgo! What happened to you?!" Nina exclaimed.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**(More chapters are coming soon!)**


	6. Author's Note!

**Author's note:**

Lately, stuff and events have been happening for period of time, so I've been a little backed up on chapters. But after this, story will get even more interesting. Yes, I did promise humor, romance, violence, horror, ect. Don't worry, I will get to those. So please hang tight, and keep reading and I'll be back on task!

(Note: The chapters will get longer!)

Th**ank you!**


	7. First run-in!

**Disclaimer: Brief reminder, I own none of the characters except Sen and Killer Katie!**

**Chapter 5**

Deidara's POV:

I'm falling in dark hole. I can't see anything, so I don't know where I'm going. It felt like forever until I feel like I've landed on something soft and silky. I didn't want to move, fearing I might run into something terrible. To my luck, a bright light appeared. At first I thought I was dead, then the blackness turn into color in seconds. I was I a white room lying in a bed in a hospital gown. But, I wasn't just lying on the bed, I was tied to it. I looked to my right to see a window open, wide, and then I hear a voice whisper in my ear, "Go to sleep my prince." I shot my head to the left to see a girl with a cut in smile in her face, her eyes were so wide, and they look like they have no eyelids. Her face was truly terrifying. She raised a knife above her head then charged down towards my chest. I could have stopped her, but I couldn't move.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming, and then realized that it was mine. _What a terrible nightmare. _I thought. "Deidara, what's with all the screaming?" Sasori asked.

"A scary ass nightmare, un." I replied.

"Oh. It's just a bad dream, come on I think I smell bacon." Sasori left the room. I sat up then rubbed my head.

"Hey blondie," Hidan's voice boomed in the room causing me to jump out of my bed. "Get the fuck up! You, Tobi, and I are stuck going a fucking mission together!"

"Really Hidan? It's early in the morning." I groaned.

"Dude, its fucking eleven o'clock."

"What?" I glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"Get moving blondie, you don't want to miss fucking breakfast!" With that, Hidan raced downstairs, which is unusual because before Sen joined the akatsuki, Hidan would never rush to breakfast, I guess it's only because he flirts with her. Can't really blame him, Sen is fucking hot, but he should watch out, everybody knows not to touch Sen because she's Kakuzu's and Kakuzu's only. By the time I reached the kitchen/dining area, Sen was already standing by the stove making her delicious chocolate –chip pancakes with eggs, toast, bacon, and hash browns. Konan and Tobi were already done setting up the table, and bringing out the orange juice and coffee.

"Good morning Deidara!" Konan and Sen greeted.

"Sempai!" And of course, Tobi squealed at me.

"Hi you guys." I said standing at the doorway.

"No need to stand, come over and sit." Konan said. She patted on chair next to her. I sat down, and then the others came in talking and laughing.

"Good morning everyone!" Sen said as she stacked the last pancake on a plate. I felt a flash of envy as I watched Kakuzu stand behind Sen wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering something in her ear. And yet, I should be happy for them. I focused my attention on Sasori and Itachi who were whispering.

Jeff's POV:

Honestly, nobody still has any idea on what happened to Katie yesterday morning (She's too shocked to explain what had happened). The wounds in her were really severe, which gets me wondering, how did she manage to run so fast with those anyway? Nina checked on Katie every now and then, and Jane and I changed the bandages every two hours. What really worries me is Hoodie, and boy was he pissed! He kept saying how he's going to kill the people who hurt his precious Katie, and man, I haven't seen him like this since the Creepypasta assassins attacked Masky, which was like six months ago. Anyway, thank god Katie is making an amazing recovery with Ben's homemade salve (I don't even want to know what he puts in that stuff). For Katie's and everyone else's safety, Slenderman says nobody is to walk pass the Koi fish lake until further notice. (BTW, the Koi fish lake is three miles long and three miles around)

"Do you think Katie's going to be alright?" Nina asked me.

I groaned, "Nina, you already asked me that, yes she's going to be fine."

"I'm just saying, what if she's more injured than we thought."

"Nina, I know she's your best friend and all, and honestly, I could only imagine how I would feel if something bad happened to Ben or EJ, but stop over exaggerating. She's making a great recovery, there's nothing too major to worry about." I knew that shut Nina up. Just then, Hoodie walked in the living room followed by Masky. Even with his face was covered; I could tell Hoodie was experiencing mixed emotions, of sadness and anger.

"Hoodie," I heard Masky say, "There's no need to go after them."

"Yes there is, those Creepypasta assassins have crossed the line." Hoodie growled. It always surprises me how Hoodie manages to change his voice from a stuttering shy guy to an angry man with vengeance on his side.

"No… look, I know you're angry, but please don't go after them. I don't want them to hurt you too." Masky said calmly. Finally, Hoodie calmed down.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." I heard him say, back to himself again.

"Come on; let's get a slice of cheesecake." Masky led Hoodie into the kitchen.

"Jeff!" I heard my name being called. EJ walked over to the couch then held out a piece of paper to me. "Slendy wants you, Masky, and me to check the perimeter around the Slender Forest, stat."

"Fine, I'll grab Masky then we'll leave." I stood up the headed towards the kitchen. I saw Masky talking to Hoodie while eating cheesecake. "Masky."

"Hey Jeff, what's up?" Masky said with his mouth full.

"Slenderman wants us to check the forest." I grabbed an apple from the fridge then started to carve it with my knife.

"M-me t-too?" Hoodie asked.

"No." I replied still carving the apple then I walked out to the front door, Masky behind me, where EJ was waiting with a red backpack.

"Let's go!" EJ said.

Tobi's POV:

Yay! I get to go on a mission with sempai and Hidan-san! This is going to be awesome! After breakfast, I raced to my room (that I share with Zetsu-san) and started to pack a bunch of fun stuff for the trip, knives, saws, guns, tranquilizers, some of Sasori's poison, hatchets, and a bow and arrows. Well you could never be too safe. Deidara and Hidan were already waiting at the front porch each with a black bag hanging on their shoulders.

"Hello!" I cheered.

"Tobi wait!" Sen's voice called out to me. She handed me a small wooden box. "Take it, it's for emergencies only. Good luck on your mission." Then she went back inside.

"Let's fucking move already!" Hidan boomed.

"Come on Tobi." Sempai said walking ahead. I'm so excited! I wonder what we have to do, capture someone, steal a scroll, destroy a city?!

"Remember guys, we need to find The Golden Phoenix before our bounty hunters do, un." Deidara explained. How could I forget? The entire akatsuki are on a search for, wait for it, The Golden Phoenix! Which I have no idea what for, but leader's orders. And as for our bounty hunters, I think they want to kill every akatsuki member so we could get out of the way. That doesn't sound very fun if you ask me.

"Yeah I fucking get it." Hidan muttered. The three of us walked deeper into the shadowy forest under the cloudy sky with the winter breeze brushing against me body. I hugged myself to keep the warmth of the cloak. Sheez, who knew winter meant freeze to death? Anyway, we came across a fork in the road (well, there were only two paths going separate directions).

"Which fucking way?" Hidan asked.

"Um, how about we flip a coin?" I suggested.

"Surprisingly, not a bad idea." Deidara said. He reached into his back pocket a pulled out a penny. "Heads go right; tails go left." Sempai flipped the coin with his fingers; the coin landed on his hand, facing upwards was heads. "All right, un."

Eyeless Jack's POV:

Berry bushes, nothing. Minnow river, nothing. Oak trees, still nothing. We were almost done checking the damn perimeter around Slender Manor. Honestly, doing this job was not easy, consider the fact that the slender forest was pretty freaking huge. And it's cold!

"Hey EJ," Masky called out, "Are you done checking your area?"

"Yeah." I replied. "What about Jeff?"

"I'm good- hey what's over here?" Jeff came towards a narrow path with a large amount of loose gravel in every step; at the start of the path was a small arrow-shaped sign with a red cloud printed on it.

"Jeff, I don't think we should go there." I warned.

"Come on, I want to see what's down here." Jeff said as he continued walking.

"I'm going after him." I followed.

"Hey wait for me!" Masky exclaimed.

Hidan's POV:

I really couldn't fucking believe this shit. How many more fucking forks in the road do we have to fucking face? I looked from one to the other (well at least there's only two). On the right was a crimson red colored path; on the left was a wide pale colored path with a small arrow-shaped sign with a circle and what looked like an x mark crossing through the center. _Odd_, I thought.

"Which way?" Tobi asked.

"Uh, the wider path, un?" Deidara suggested.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Uh, Tobi doesn't like the sign."

"Then fucking ignore it." I snapped.

Masky's POV:

Well I have a very bad feeling about this. Jeff led EJ and me down a red a black stoned pathway that practically wrote out "Danger". After whatever happened to Katie, I'm once again pretty paranoid about the Creepypasta Assassins jumping out from the bushes and killing us. Who knows, this really narrow road could lead us right into their hands! I also can't have a repeat of the incident that happened six months ago. I still have nightmares from that.

"I have a super bad feeling about this." I said.

"Loosen up Masky, we're just going to take quick look then we'll go back." Jeff said with his back still facing EJ and I as the three of us walked deeper down the loose gravel path. I didn't know if I was going crazy or do I hear other people's voices?

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" EJ said turning his head.

"Wait, I hear it too." Jeff stopped suddenly. We waited then the voices spoke again.

"Damn it Tobi, un! You should have gone to the bathroom before we left the hideout!"

"Can Tobi please pee?!"

"Fuck! Okay fine!"

EJ, Jeff, and I looked at each other then continued walking. I don't know how long this walkway was but it's giving me a headache just by looking at the patterns as I walk by. Not paying attention, I run into a tree, or at least I thought it was.

"Oh, are you okay? I'm sorry." I looked up to find some guys with a lollipop looking mask wearing a black cloak with red clouds, which is weird because those look exactly like same red clouds I saw on that sign back there.

"Tobi are done pissing yet, un?" boomed another voice followed by an appearance of two other people, one was a man with silvery-gray hair sleeked back and the other was a woman with long blonde hair. "I thought you said you were just going to pee Tobi, un."

Normal POV:

"Who the hell are these guys?" asked Jeff.

"I was about to ask you the same fucking question." Hidan said.

"We're the Akatsuki!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Aka-what?" EJ asked simultaneously.

"Shut the hell up Tobi." Snapped Deidara.

"We're Creepypasta." Masky said.

The six guys looked at each other in silence wondering what's going on, finally Jeff spoke.

"So Akat-su-what again?" Jeff raised an eyebrow, or least tried to.

"Akatsuki, we're S-ranked criminals." Deidara explained.

"Thanks lady." Jeff said

"I'M NOT A WOMAN! I'M A FUCKING GUY!" Deidara shouted.

Jeff held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, I'm sorry the hair threw me off."

"Well as long as we're here might as well introduce ourselves." EJ suggested.

"I'll start, hello I'm Tobi and I'm a good boy!" The orange lollipop said excitedly.

"Hey, we know another Toby he's just as retarded as you." Masky said

"That was a little harsh. Anyway, I'm the infamous Jeff the Killer."

"I am Hidan, the immortal member."

"Whoa, you're immortal?" EJ asked completely shocked.

"You bet your sweet ass." Hidan said proudly.

"I'm Masky." Masky said eager to change the subject.

"Deidara."

"What kind of a name is "Deidara"?" Jeff said not realizing he was thinking out loud.

"Well what's up with your ugly mug?!" Deidara shot.

"Who you calling ugly blondie?!" Jeff snapped back.

The two came face to face glaring at each other, luckily EJ stepped between them.

"Okay you guys there's no need to be so hasty. Let me say my name, I'm Eyeless Jack but you can call me EJ."

"Why do they call you Eyeless Jack?" Tobi asked not noticing the obvious reason.

Hidan could no longer control the irritation in his voice "He has no fucking eyes!"

"If he has no eyes, how is he still able to see?" Tobi asked.

"Good question, I've never really been able to figure that out myself." EJ replied.

Deidara shook his head, "Sorry if we're in the way of anything, uh, do you guys know anything about the golden phoenix, un?"

"Well no, what does it look like?" Masky said.

"It's a small necklace with a phoenix on it."

"Weird," EJ said, "Because we are looking for something similar to that "The Silver Dragon." Have you guys seen it?"

"It's like the golden phoenix except its silver and has a dragon head." Jeff spoke.

"No, sorry!" Tobi answered.

"We really got to get going it was nice meeting you guys though." Hidan said. "Come on you knuckleheads." Hidan put his hands on Deidara's and Tobi's shoulders then the trio walked down the way they came.

Eyeless Jack's POV:

"They're nice people." I said.

Masky nudged me, "That Hidan guy, he worries me."

"Everything worries you Masky." Jeff said. "Let's go back home I'm pretty sure Slenderman's wondering where we are." The three of us walked back down Pasta Lane to the Slender Manor. There's still one more thing that's been bugging me, how come I feel as if I've seen the robes, those Akatsuki guys were wearing, somewhere else before?

**That's it for Chapter 5 sorry for leaving you guys hanging like this!**


	8. Second run-in!

**Disclaimer: So sorry I took too long to upload this! **

**Chapter 6**

Konan's POV:

"Good night Tobi." I heard Sen say as I walked past Tobi's and Zetsu's room.

"Good-night Senika-chan." Tobi yawned. I peaked my head into the door way to see Sen tucking Tobi in bed and kisses the top of his head then she walks over to Zetsu who was already asleep then does the same to him. I sighed as she closes the door.

"Where are you off to?" Sen asks noticing I'm still wearing my cloak.

"I'm just going for a walk." I answered.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"All right, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

She disappeared down the hall. I made my way to the front double doors then walked outside in the cold, frosty winter air. Behind me, the Christmas lights glowed in many different colors in the dark night. Fresh snow already began filling the front yard and covering the hedges and the silver gates that led to a street. I closed the gates behind me then looked from my right to my left. _Which way should I go?_ I thought. Well, the far end of the road to the left was really dark so, the right then. It was a quiet night, the only thing that kept me company was the street's headlights and the soft sounds of animals in their homes. I'll admit it; it was kind of… spooky. Okay… scary! I never should have walked right into the forest, because every time I look out of the corner of my eye, something is moving. I don't know if it's an animal crawling on a tree or just my imagination (please let it be my imagination). Finally I had the courage to stop and turn around to see… nothing. _Calm down Konan, you're just tired. _I could keep telling myself that butI can't shake off this feeling that I'm being stalked by someone or something. Then a cold hand touches my shoulder. I shrieked the turned around to see two familiar faces.

"Calm down Konan, it's just us." Kisame said holding a flashlight.

"What got you spooked?" Sasori asked.

I sighed in relief. "Nothing just walking." The three of us walked together down the snow covered grass. Even though Sasori and Kisame are with me, I still feel paranoid about whatever still stalking me.

Jane's POV:

"Hey Clockwork, you done yet?" Ticci Toby called out to the darkness of the Slender Forest. Clocky stepped into the dim pool of light wearing some sort of straw hat with thin white strands of paper dangling from the bottom covering her eyes.

"Uh, what is that?" Toby asked.

"Some hat I found lying in the snow." Clockwork peeled of the hat as she spoke.

"That looks really unusual." I added forming a small snowball in my gloved palms.

"I find it very interesting, especially the weird paper strands that block your view." Clockwork played with the strands as she, Toby and I made our way back to Pasta Lane. So cold out here tonight, you could see icicles hanging from the tree branches. _Crunch! _I stopped in my tracks.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked the two.

"Hear what?" Toby asked.

"Listen." _Crunch! Crunch!_ "Clockwork is that you?"

"No, I'm not even moving." Clockwork answered. _Crunch!_ This time it sounded closer.

"Nobody move." I demanded. I slowly turned my head right to left to see if a strange, hideous; animal would pop out and attack us. At first it was silent then I heard voices. I looked at Clockwork and Toby who were all ready looking at each other then back at me. _Ugh! Just people! _I thought. That's when I noticed Toby walking towards the voices.

"Toby," Clockwork called out, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Relax Clocky; I just want to give them a scare." Toby said holding one of his hatchets.

Sasori's POV:

So far, this walk isn't as bad as I thought (consider we are in a dark forest that's only lit by not-so-bright street lights). Maybe that's why Konan's a little paranoid. Or maybe she just watches too many horror movies, either one. I guess I can't blame her, in horror movies, the not-so-wise character decides to walk into a dark forest unaware of serial killer, like Jason for instance, jumps out from a bush or behind a tree and… kills them (come to think of it we're walking in a dark forest unaware of a serial killer bound to jump out and attack us) but we can protect ourselves, we're S-ranked criminals for crying out loud. Anyway, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a shriek. My first reaction; who the hell screamed like that, second one; I pulled a kunai out then turned around to see if there really is a serial killer, to my surprise, Kisame was holding, what looked a dead body on his shoulder in the darkness but when he stepped into the warm pool of light, followed by Konan carrying two hatchets, it was a body, but it was alive.

"Put me down you big, fucking blue, freak!" said the body, which I now realize it's a teenager.

"Hey, watch your language!" Kisame snapped.

"Put me down fat ass!" the teenager screamed once more. Kisame threw him down roughly then as the teen scrambled to his feet; I noticed his face (or what he was wearing on his face) he wore a pair or yellow goggles and a mask that covered his mouth.

"Now," said Konan, "you have five seconds to explain yourself."

"It was just a joke, I wanted to scare you."

"Well," Kisame started as his stepped towards the teen then grabs him by the collar like a school bully demanding a kid for his lunch money, "you're little joke scared my friend over there. Now you pay the price." Kisame raised his fist to knock the young one out, just then, another voice called out in the darkness, but this time it was the voice of a young girl's.

"No! Stop!" pleaded the voice followed by an appearance of two pretty yet weird looking young women, one had long brown hair, stitches sewed into to the corners of her mouth (looks painful) and what really caught my attention was her eyes, one was emerald green and the other was a fucking clock! The other girl was dressed in head to toe black; I mean everything on her is black, the dress, the gloves, the jacket, her hair, lips, and even her eyes! What the fuck is up with these children?! They even make Kisame and Zetsu look normal! (Don't tell them I said that!)

Clockwork's POV:

Oh no! These guys have Ticci Toby locked in arms! I have to find a way to save him fast! "Please put him down." I begged the man with blue skin (who on this green earth has blue skin?!). "Please he's our friend he didn't mean any harm." I looked from one stranger to another, "please let him go." I reached behind me to pull out one of my combat knives and held it to my back.

"Just put him down Kisame." Said the lady with blue hair. The blue skinned man looked from the woman to the shorter man with red hair then dropped Toby. He scrambles to his feet then walked quickly over to Jane and me.

"Now listen here punks," started the redheaded man, "why are you three out here scaring folks to death?"

"Uh here's the thing, we were doing our night shifts…" I started but the blue haired lady cut me off.

"Night shifts in the forest?" she asked.

"Yeah, and my friends and I heard voices so we just thought you guys were just people lost in the forest, and Toby here just wanted to scare for fun." I held my knife closer to me as I spoke.

"Next time, do that on Halloween." The man with the blue skin suggested.

"Yeah, so sorry. We will be leaving now." Jane said pulling Toby, as he grabbed his hatchets, and I as we started to walk. As soon as were safe distance from them, I spoke up.

"That was a close one. Toby, be careful next time okay?" I said.

"Yes Clocky." Toby responded.

"Let's go home, I wonder if Nina is making hot chocolate again?" Jane said as a small cloud of her breath floated put of her mouth.

Kisame's POV:

The minute those funny-ass looking kids leave, Konan and I head towards the direction back home with Sasori on our heels.

"Kids," Sasori mutters loud enough of us to hear, "they look so weird it was pretty scary."

"I wonder if they're those Creepy-lasagnas Tobi was telling me about earlier." Konan said.

"You mean Creepypastas?" I corrected her.

"Huh?" She questioned turning her head towards me.

"The correct term is Creepypasta, not whatever you just said."

"Do you know about Creepypasta Kisame?" Sasori now asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. The kids we ran into are Creepypastas."

"They are?" Sasori and Konan asked in unison.

"Yeah. The girl dressed in black, that's Jane the killer." I explained.

"The killer?" Sasori repeated.

"Yup. Then the guy was Ticci Toby and the other girl was… I forget her name… Clockwork!"

"Wow you know a lot, can you show us." Konan asked.

"Alright, but I must warn you, it's supposed to be scary." I said.

"Pff please," Sasori scoffed, "I'm not scared." He says that now.

Ticci Toby's POV:

When Jane, Clockwork, and I get to the front door, Sally was already there to greet us as usual. "Hi!" She said.

"Hey you little munchkin!" I said as I picked her up and set her on my shoulder. By the spiral stairwell, Laughing Jack and Jill were decorating the rails with green, red, and white ribbons, fake poinsettias, and ornaments. In the living room, Jeff, EJ, Hoodie and Nina were decorating the tree (I sincerely hope EJ doesn't put kidneys this time). I, almost unconsciously, walked towards the smell of cookies and hot chocolate and almost forgetting Sally is sitting on top of my shoulders. I peered my head to see, surprisingly Ben, Masky, and Katie baking what looked like gingerbread cookies and double-fudge brownies. Yum! "Hey guys." I greeted.

"H-Hi T-Toby." Katie said, (she stutters as much as Hoodie does (maybe that's why they're a couple!) or maybe a little bit more).

"Hey Toby." Ben says in his causal tone.

"Oh, it's just you." Masky murmurs. I know he doesn't like me. Just then, Slendy, Splendy, Trendy, and Offendy, walked in form the backdoor of the kitchen carrying many bags of wrapped Christmas presents and carefully setting them down. Man, they must've done a ton of Christmas shopping. Holy shit! Christmas is in four days and I still have to do my shopping spree! I'm in deep loads of crap!

**That's it for chapter 6! Thank you for hanging on tight!**


End file.
